WHY?
by Keichachu
Summary: I was a pretty obedient daughter, but why would God do this? My dad died. I am sick of my boyfriend, Ruka, who is such a playboy. God, what did I do? WHY?..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mikan's POV**

"Ruka, you never loved me! You never even cared! I'm sorry for being such a stupid lame ass girlfriend! Well, I don't know anymore. You are just so messed up. I'm done. We're done. My heart can't take the hurts and the pain you are causing me. So, please let's just stop this stupid relationship." I shouted at the top of my voice.

I don't care. I'm done. He has done enough damage to me already. I don't even know myself anymore. My whole world is going down. And there he is flirting with some slut, sorry, wrong word, some sluts, that do not even love him. Imagine, I have been with him for 5 years. 5 years! I loved him with all of my heart. And what did he do? Throw it away in the bin like it was nothing.

"Please… Listen to me.,. I have an explanation." He pleaded. But, no, I already had too much explanations.

"I don't want to hear it. We're done." I said. And with that, I left and walked away. He tried to stop me. He grabbed my arm, and pleaded.

"Please… Mikan.. I need you.."

His grip tightened, but I snatched my hand away from him, and continued walking. I stopped at a café named Keisha's Café and called Hotaru.

"Hotaru... I need you... to meet me, Here, now at Keisha's Café." I called her with tears falling from my eyes.

_"Sure, I'll be there in a while. Are you- Never mind just stay there. " _I knew she already knew what happened. She's not dumb enough not to figure out it on her own.

I waited for Hotaru, and stared at the cars that keep running never stopping. I wonder why God made me go through all of this. Why can't God just let me have a peaceful life? I'm good. I always obeyed my parents and such. But why? Why? Just why ME?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV**

Hotaru came rushing in the café. My tears dropped more as I saw her face. I can't stop these tears. I know I'm the one who broke up, but why does it hurt this much? I can't breathe. Hotaru hugged me, while patting my back. I hugged her back. I just coudn't speak for the moment. All of the words left unsaid was put in all of my tears. I feel so freaking messed up just because of a guy.

After crying so much, I looked at Hotaru and calmed down. She ordered us both an espresso. After the espresso arrived, she said, "What happened?"

I couldn't help it. I said it all to her. I needed someone to talk to.

"I-I-I b-b-broke u-u-up with Ruka." I stopped. My sobs would just get louder of I continued. I waited for myself to fully calm down, and drank my espresso before continuing. So I stopped for a while. After calming down, my heart was ready to tell her everything.

So I continued, "I just couldn't take it anymore. Every single time, every single time, I open myself up to him, what does he do? Nothing. He does nothing, but break my heart. That is the only thing he know what to do, and ask for forgiveness, and just do it all over again. It's a never ending cycle. For 5 years, it's a never-ending cycle. After I broke up with him a while ago, he pleaded again, but I just can't take it anymore. I just can't. I need someone. Someone who I can depend to. Someone who I can trust. Someone who will be there for me. Hotaru, do you get me? If you ask me if I still love him, yes, I do, but my heart is telling me it had enough. Hotaru.. I just.. I just don't know.. I don't know what to do anymore. Because for 5 years, he was my world. I made every possible thing, so just he won't do it again, but if he himself does not want to change, than i can't do anything anymore.."

"Have you ever thought about waiting for the right guy? The Lord loves you. This may seem so common to you, but you have to understand why. Why He never gave up on you until now." She replied soothingly.

"But, I can't even feel Him. Where is He? In all of my downfall, tell me where was the Lord there?" I said with rage because God was never there. I never felt Him. He was always absent.

"Mikan, you can't say that. You haven't even sought Him. Have you ever read the Bible, and see if He had anything to say to you. Well, I would guess not. Mikan, to Him, you are one of the most precious woman in this world. To Him, you are His princess, Her daughter. I don't see why other people shouldn't treat you the same. He wants you to go to Him. He want you to consult to Him. You'll see how magical He will work in your life. You just have to go to Him, and do your part." While she was drinking her espresso, I asked. "And what exactly is my part?"

"Your part is to wait. Wait for the guy He set for you. Wait and let go. Let go of Ruka. Forgive him. Let him be. Somone told me, leave space for God's wrath. So, let him be, and let God do the planning and the working. Maybe, one day, Ruka might be the one for you, or maybe God has someone set for you. You don't know, Mikan. That's why I'm telling you to wait. Just wait." She replied in a soothing, yet reprimanding tone.

"Thanks Hotaru. I knew I can count on you. I hope I can wait. I hope God will give me the strength to wait." With that, I stood up and hugged Hotaru tightly, and we kissed each other on the cheeks.

Here comes my life.. Let's see what God will do. Hotaru, I just hope God does care for me.

After talking with Hotaru, I went home and rested. As I let my head fall on my pillow, I felt my phone vibrating. The caller was Natsume Hyuuga. He was my ex.. ex..ex.. boyfriend's best friend. We were cool. We were actually best friends in high school, and when we were in college, it just kind of vanished. Why in the world would he call me now? Of all the time that he can call, why now!?

I lazily answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mikan. Sorry, for the sudden call. I heard about you and my stupid best friend, Ruka. Sorry about that. I just wanted to check if you were okay, but hearing your voice, I am pretty sure you are still not. If it's okay with you, I'll go to your house, if you need someone to talk to."

UUUgggghhh... Now, he had just have to had pity on me because of what happened, and even bringin him up when everything was still fresh as a fruit. But, I'm happy he cared."Yeah.. Thanks for asking. It really lightened me up a little. Sure. Please do come here. I would like it. Thank you, for being concerned."

"No prob. So I'll be there in 15 minutes. If that's cool with you."

"Yeah, sure."

I'm happy to see my friends care. Wait, I got to clean my face up. My face is a mess. And with that, I took a bath to cool my head down. A few minutes later, I heard a knock.

Knonk

Knock

Knock

I opened the door, and there he was carrying Krispu Kreme, My favorite! That lightened me up big time!

"Come in, and thanks for visiting." I welcomed him.

"No problem, anything for you, polka." With that he went inside and smiled.

He never changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume sat down on the dining table laying the donuts on the table, while Mikan closed the door making her way to the kitchen making drinks for both of them. After making juice, she made her way to the table. Even though she just took a shower, her pluffy swollen eyes were still so evident that even Natsume couldn't help but notice it. Natsume realized the silence, and took the initiative in breaking it.

"How have you been? I guess we haven't really had a real talk for so long." He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"As you heard, I'm still broken. I'm still on my way on moving on. It just still...hurts.." She replied looking down on his hand which was on the table.

Natsume took her hand in his, and said with concerned and worried eyes, "Hey, stop that. You are a very precious girl to me. We may have been separated in college, but your place in my heart never changed. You were still the one who still wears polka-dotted panty and idiotic best friend I had in high school."

Natsume thought of beating the crap out of Ruka for making her best friend cry like this. The last time he saw her cry like this was when Mikan's grandfather died because of a heart disease when they were in 9th grade. Mikan never stopped crying. Every time they would meet with a couple of friends, she would always wear that fake and plastic smile on her face, and immediately break down when they were alone together. Natsume would even stay awake until morning just to console her over the phone in her darkest hours.

**Natsume's POV**

"Thank you, Natsume. I actually missed my arrogant, but caring best friend. I'm not sure when or how I will be able to overcome this war, but I will keep you updated. I'll text you every day if it won't disturb and if it's okay with you." She made a smile that which made my heart drown in sadness. That smile, that she would make every time she was hurt. I know that smile. That smile that I know she wore every time something is killing her inside.

"Hey, don't force it. Please don't force to smile. I know it's hurting you more." I went to go beside her, and instantly she cried. She cried her heart out. The sorrows. The pain which never seemed to end.

She cried until the sun fell from the sky.

When her heart got tired of crying for the moment, I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Are you feeling much better?" I asked.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she replied, "Yes, somehow my heart got lighter. Thank you... Natsume.."

"Okay, that's good. It's getting dark, dear. I need to go home or do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle myself. I'm not that much of a kid anymore. Don't worry. I will be okay." And for the last time, I hugged her and kissed her eyes which was so swollen.

"Goodbye, text or call me if you ever want anyone to talk to. Ruka and I may be best friends, but his actions were inexcusable in every aspect. Good night, Mikan. Good night." With those final words, I kissed her forehead and left.

**END of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan was so worn out from all the crying. She was tired, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally. She decided to rest and went to bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was still full of him. She missed his touch. His arms that would craddle her like a baby . They were all gone. She listened to music. She just chose a random song. And of all the songs in the world this was what played:

_Kiss Me Slowly By: Parachute_

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_  
_Tonight, don't leave me alone_

Where are you? Why did you do this? Why did you make me do this?

_Walk with me_  
_Come and walk with me_  
_To the edge of all we've ever known_

What happened to forever? What happened to the promises?

_I can see you there with the city lights_  
_Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes_  
_I can breathe you in_  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_  
_No, I could not want you more_  
_Then I did right then_  
_As our heads leaned in_

What happened to those nights? You just didn't care that's all. You threw me, my whole being into the trash.

Now we were over.

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline through the window_

I fell asleep after that. My heart still sank. My mind never stopped thinking of you. So, please release me from this treachery.

I woke up.. My body was aching. My heart was aching..

I checked my phone, and I saw 50 missed calls and 75 new messeges coming from one person - Ruka Nogi.

_**From: Ruka**_

_**To: Mikan**_

_Please I'm sorry. Please just let me explain._

And found 2 messages coming from Natsume and Hotaru.

**_From: Natsume_**

**_To: Mikan_**

_Hey, how are you? Text me when you wake up. Good morning. :)_

_**From: Hotaru**_

_**To: Mikan**_

_Mikan! HURRY TO MY APARTMENT ASAP WHEN YOU WAKE UP. YOUR MOM JUST CALLED. SHE SAID YOUR FATHER WAS IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM. SHE TOLD ME SHE COULDN'T REACH YOU. HURRY! NOW! _

My life is such a wreck. Before my boyfriend, now, my dad! GOD, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THIS MUCH!?

PLEASE...

DON'T TAKE AWAY MY DAD...

PLEASE... I BEG YOU...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mikan's POV**

I quickly went to Hotaru's apartment. I met Hotaru's yes, and we immediately went to the car and straight to the hospital. We were rushing. My heart was racing with worry. I brisked walked through the hospital to my father's hospital room.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

My heart was beating. I couldn't take it if he was also taken I found my father lying on his bed with an oxygen mask covering his mouth.

I slowly walked towards him. He was looking and smiling at me like he was somehow at peace. He reached out his hand toward me. I held his hands in mine. I saw my mom stopping her tears from falling, and hid it in a smile. I made my way to my mom and hugged her.

My heart felt like it was attacked by hundreds of needles. Every moment I am in this room, the more my soul question God why this is happening. Am I not good enough? Am I so disobedient that He will even take away my dad?

I couldn't take it. I hugged my mom one last time and kissed her on the cheeks. I held my father's hand on mine and looked at his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to Dad's ear.

He smiled with peace on his face.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeepppppppppppppppppppp...

And with that Dad left me. He lefts us.

I couldn't cry. I couldn't let anyone see how vulnerable I am right now. I went out of the room and went directly to my apartment. I saw Hotaru try get my hand, but I walked as fast as I could. My mom was already crying. I can't comfort her with my messed up self as of the moment. Then, I suddenly remembered Natsume, and unconsciously called him.

"N-N-N-N-a-atsume, c-c-an you c-come here p-p-please?"

"Hello! Hello! Where are you? Tell me."

"I-I-I'm at my apartment right now. P-P-Please come. Dad, h-h-he just died RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES, NATSUME!"

"Sssshhh... Relax, babe. I'm coming. Just drink a cup of water and calm down. I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Mikan's POV**

I ran through the streets of Manila. I didn't care if people were looking at my red, puffy face. Everything was blurry because of the tears falling from these tired and swollen eyes. My heart keeps getting pricked by needles.

Somebody suddenly hugged me. I stopped. I knew that scent. That arms which always hugged me. My tears kep falling. It couldn't stop. finally, after a couple of minutes, I stopped crying. Natsume just hugged me, and after some time, Natsume guided me towards his BMW. I looked at him.

"Trust me." Was the only thing he said. I sat in the car, and we drifted to the busy road.

I just looked at the window.

I saw couples who looked so happy and content.

I saw kids with their fathers. It made my tears fall again.

We stopped at his apartment. He opened the door for me, and escorted me to his room.

"Sit anywhere you like. Feel at home." I nodded and sat on his couch.

He went to the kitchen, while I rested my head on the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt Natsume sat beside me.

"Hey, here's some tea. It might help." He gave me the tea. I drank it slowly. The tea somehow helped my head cool down.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Natsume."

Natsume looked at me like he wanted to take all this pain away. My eyes were just too swollen to look at him longer. I just wanted rest.

"Come on, crybaby. Let's go. You need rest. Sleep on my bed for the meantime, and stay here for the night. I'll look after you. I just can't leave you again. I worry that if I leave, you might just breakdown in the middle of somewhere. Come on, crybaby. Let's go."

I shook my head. I was too tired to move. I was fine on his couch. I could just sleep there.

"Oh, no, you don't, missy. You're going to sleep on my bed, and that's final." I nodded and just slept again. He suddenly carried me bridal style towards his room.

"Natsume, bring me down this instant!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

His room had a scent I knew and missed so much. Natsume slowly put me down on his bed. He went beside me and wrapped his warm arms around me like a baby.

"No. You're going to stay with me here until you feel better. I won't let you go until than."

I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

10 a.m.

12 a.m.

2 p.m.

4 p.m.

6 p.m.

I woke up. My head felt heavy.

"Natsume- Nat! Where are you!?" I shouted. I didn't want to be left alone anymore. I don't want to cry alone.

"Babe?" I heard Natsume.

"Please don't leave me like that again. I-I-I don't want to be left alone again."

Wiping my tears, he hugged me and whispered on my ear, "Sssshhhhh... Babe, I'm right here. I just made dinner just in case you woke up and you were hungry."

I nodded and hugged him back.

"Hey, thanks for everything. You always do this to me everytime I feel bad." I thanked him. I was actually feeling better. He always made me feel better when I'm down. I missed him. I guess college did make a difference to us, but nothing really changed on how we act towards each other. Its just we hanged out with different crowds.

"Change into this. Than let's have dinner."

"Why? My clothes are fi-" When I looked on my clothes they were already so wet because of the tears. And I was actually starting to get uncomfortable.

"You were saying?" I shut up, and he threw a long white shirt which had a print on the back saying, "Sleeping. Don't disturb." I just chuckled on the statement. I knew he loved sleeping during classes and irritating the teacher when we were still in high school. So, I gave him this shirt. I can' believe he still has this shirt.

"Hurry up. Food is getting cold." He said.

With that, he left and I changed my clothes. When I got out of the door, I was taken by surprise.

The living room had a yellow light which came from a burning candle that gave the room a romantic effect. All of the lights were turned off. There were also a lot of petalsof roses everywhere - on the floor, the table, the pillows. On the table, there was two glasses of wine, two meals which was carbonara. I didn't know he could cook. Anyways, the room was extravagantly breath taking. I didn't know what was the right words to say. I was speechless.

He was at the door by the room in front of me offering his hand.

Than he said, "Care for a dinner, millady?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Mikan's POV**

My eyes widened.

My heart fluttered in happiness.

I couldn't say anything.

I was speechless.

I reached out for Natsume's hand, and answered, "Yes!"

He got my hand and guided me to the dinner table, and he started singing.

_Lovebug by Jonas Brothers_

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me _

He looked into my eyes.

_I felt so close _

He suddenly pulled me close to him.

_But you were far away_

He distanced me from him, it was like we were dancing.

_Now I'm speechless _

Now, he held my waist.

I looked into those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

_Over the edge and just breathless_

He made me spin. Then, he pulled me in to those massive and protective arms.

I felt good. No, I felt better. Maybe after this I would be ready to face the world again.

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

I smiled, and teased him, " So you're calling me a bug, eh?"

He came closer and closer..

With every inch, with every centimeter he would come, my heart would go wild.

When he finally got close, he tickled me.

"Get ready!"

I kept on laughing ang laughing.

"STOP! P-Please! I can't take it anymore. I'm too ticklish! Hahaha. Stop! Natsume you're going to pay!"

I made an counter-attack, but sadly, I landed on Natsume.

I was smiling and laughing like my heart has never had.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan was on top of me. Her hazel eyes which caused me to wonder in space. I just looked at that smile. That sincere laugh.

I uncosciously hugged her.

"Please don't ever cry like that anymore. If you only knew how beautiful you looke when you smile."

Mikan hugged me back.

"Stay with me and take away my tears. Would you?" She asked wondering.

If only you could see behind me. If only you would see how much you mean to me. I love you, Mikan. I always have and always will. You are my best friend. Nothing in this whole wide world could change that. Or is it more than that? No, she just got her heart broken, and I'm not sure about these feelings yet.

I smiled and just replied, "I will, you dumb dumb."

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." I invited.

We stood up and went to the table.

**Mikan's POV**

We went on our way to the table. The candles were oursource of light making the room feel so cozy and romantic.

I sat on the chair. We were chatting happily while eating our food.

"So, update me. Have you ever had any girlfriends in college?" I asked.

"No, almost all of them were fangirls and such. I don't think someone ever loved me because of me except for you and my family, of course." He replied.

"Well, it is your fault for being one of the coolest guys in campus, you know!" I joked, but it was totally real.

And our conversation went from relationships to food to unimportant stuff like what the old man on the streets wore and such.

After eating, we cleaned up the room.

"You are going to sleep here for another night. You're under probation for a day because you're too scary when you're moody. So, I still need to look after you. Hmph! Understood?" He demanded.

'Yes, sir!" I said.

When we were done cleaning up, I laid down on the couch. Put my arms over my head and laid resting and reminscing about today's happenings. I had so much fun since ages. All I was having these past few years was stress.

It's good to have a friend who knows you so well and comforts you whenever you need him/her.

After a few seconds, I sat up and turned on the TV to find something to watch. I opened at channel 45. The show was Gakuen Alice.

It's actually ironic.

Cause' the characters have the same name as me and Natsume. The only difference is Natsume has a very good relationship with his family, and he does no have any supernatural power like fire, and I in that case do not have alices as well.

There was a scene where they were kissing. I was feeling so hyped up inside. I couldn't stop but let myself scream.

Suddenly, Natsume hugged me and tackled me on the couch.

"Hey, you. Don't be too loud."

"But, I can't help it. Natsume and Mikan are so sweet. I wonder if a guy could love me like Natsume can." I said, and than sighed.

Wait.

Did I just smell alcohol?

Oh, right. We had wine. I just remembered. Natsume has low tolerance for alcohol.

"I'm right here. I could be Natsume for you. My name is after all Natsume too, you know."

He just kept hugging me.

When he was about to sleep, I heard him say.

"I love you, Mikan."

**A/N**: Hey, guys! Comment and tell me what you think. If I need improvements and such. Sorry, for not updating too much. I have been quite busy in school. It is our sembreak. So, I'll try to update as much as possible. :)

Kanade-san

MizuKaze53

Syao Blossoms

magicglenda

Fantasychick13

.STSE

Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I really appreciate it. Thank you. :)

Also, thanks for the others who took time and read my stories!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Natsume's POV**

The sun was setting high again. When I woke up, my head was hurting. In fact, my whole body was aching all over.

I woke up on the couch.

I felt someone beside me.

She was warm.

When, I opened my eyes, I saw Mikan. Sleeping so soundly on my arm with her brown curly locks at the end of her hair, her lips which was like a perfect molded bow, and her beautiful sleeping face that any man would want.

I slept again, and cuddled with her more.

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up and smelled the scent of someone. I saw Natsume sleeping. He actually had a very goofy smile on his face. I also noticed he was hugging me so tight,

I pinched his nose.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

I saw him peek.

"Five minutes more, please." He begged and cuddled with me more. I smelled his manly scent through his white shirt.

"Come on. Wake up. You stink of alcohol." I whined.

"Wait. I didn't say anything weird last night, did I?" He asked getting up in an instant.

"Well, you did say this, 'I love you, Mikan.' And may I ask what do you mean by it?" I asked in a serious tone. The atmosphere got heavy.

"Uhm, let's talk about it. How about I take you out for breakfast?" He offered.

"Okay."

I stood up, and got ready.

"I'll use the shower first. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Or do you want me to come with you?" He teased.

"No, you pervert!" I threw him a slipper.

I went in the shower.

After showering, I wore black tank top, red Converse, and skinny pants, I also got white loose jacket, and wore a cross-shaped necklace which was given by my mom when I was still 12 years old.

When I went out, I saw Natsume got out of the shower with only a towel covering his lower body.

Covering my eyes, I said, "Eeeeww! Go get something to wear."

I just saw him smirk. I bet he is just so amused on how I react.

A few minutes later, he went out wearing a white shirt saying "Tapout", black skinny jeans, and black Converse.

We are best friends. So, naturally we would have the same likings.

**Natsume's POV**

When I got out of the room, I saw her waiting.

I chuckled because we were wearing the same brand of shoes, not only that, we were both wearing skinny jeans.

I offered my hand, "Let's go?"

She accepted my hand. I held her hand never wanting to let go. I want to tell her these feelings properly. I keep ignoring this feeling, and it's time for me to face it. She may not reply immediately, but I can wait.

I held her hand as we went out until we got to Keisha's Cafe.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm used to us holding hands. We did it all the time in high school, but now, there's this weird feeling. I just don't know yet.

We arrived at Keisha's Cafe. We sat on a vacant table, and ordered something to eat.

"It's my treat. Order anything you want." Natsume said.

We called a waiter, an I ordered, " I want to order a double-cheeseburger, caffe late, chips, two egg and ham sandwich, and mango crepe."

"You're tummy never seem to have and end in craving for food." He teased. Well, I can't help it. I can't refuse a free meal. Can I?

" I'll just order caffe late."

"So, as we were talking about earlier.." I started.

"Well, I didn;t really want to talk about this until your ready. But since, you already heard my untiming confession. I'll tell you clearly.." He trailed, as i waited for the continuation.

"I love you, Mikan."

Even though I heard it for the second time, I just couldn't help but feel shocked.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden. I know you may still be hurting, but I want to stay with you. I want to take away all of your hurts and pain. I won't expect an answer now. I just want to be by your side until your ready to answer me."

"Wait, since when have you felt that way?" Water filling my eyes, I just don't know anymore.

"Since, high school I guess. I was just too naive to admit it."

I broke down. Maybe too much stress?

"I'm sorry. Oh, please don't cry. You know how much I hate seeing you cry. I'm sorry, Mikan."

"No, it's okay. It's just I don't know hat to say, how to react. Can you just give me time?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be excusing myself then."

"Here's your order." The waiter arrived.

"Can you just please put everything I order on take-out?" I asked.

The waiter nodded. After waiting and finally got it, I went out towards my apartment again.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm sorry, Mikan.

I'm sorry for putting you in so much pressure and stress than you already have.

I'm sorry.

**Mikan's POV**

I need to get away from here. I need to get my mind straight.

I dialed Mom's number.

"Hey, Mom. Can I come over? I just can't take it. I'm hurting too much here. I need to cool my head off." I said while my tears were falling.

"Sure, sweetie. You're very welcome here. Even though it will be sadder without Dad around, we can manage." I heard her say.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry for leaving you when Dad died."

"It's okay. Just come here please. Let's rest. Let's take a vacation. How about it? Let's go to Paris." She suggested in a sweet voice.

"Okay, Mom. Let me just fix everything we need, than let's go. We both need a break." I said pushing a smile on my lips.

"See you soon, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

**A/N: **So, what do you think? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mikan's POV**

One month has passed since Natsume's confession, and I still can't get him out of my mind. I already finished our visas and all that jazz. I also bought a ticket for me and Mom.

Today is October 29. We will be leaving on November 5. We will be back on December 18.

I haven't told any of my friends yet. The only person I plan on telling is Hotaru and... Natsume.

I also informed my office, Design and Clothes Yukihira Corp. I am one of the designers there. I talked to my boss, Reo Mouri.

Happily, we are on good terms because of previous engagements we had. The other employees looks like every time they see him they look like they're already going to pee.

He is well.. kinda cruel if you do not give him what he wants, he might just instantly fire you.

Going back, he said since I already contributed many things to the company, he gave me the leave I wanted. He even asked me if I wanted to have a year leave, but, I declined. I love my work. I don't want to be away that long.

I texted Mom informing her about the finished preparations than I texted Hotaru.

**To: Hotaru**

**From: Mikan**

Hey, can I meet you at 3? At the usual place, Keisha's Cafe.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Hotaru**

Yeah, sure.

I waited for Hotaru in the cafe.

As I was waiting, I was writing a letter to Natsume. I didn't want to talk to him personally yet. So, I decided to just give him a letter.

_Dear Natsume,_

_Just to inform you, I will be going to Paris on November 5 until December 18 to let my head and heart cool down. I didn't want to talk with you personally yet. So, I decided to write this letter. I'm just too stressed. I need a break. I'll let you know my answer. But know this, I love you as a friend. I am still sorting out my feelings, and obviously, my life. _

_P.S. Don't drink alcohol while I'm gone. You might just suddenly go and visit me to Paris. So, stay put and behave. Okay? Hihi. _

_Love,_

_Mikan_

When I finished the letter, Hotaru arrived and sat across me.

"So, what's the problem?" With no emotions, she asked.

"Well, I'm going to Paris with my mom to sort out my life. I'll be leaving on November 5, and I'll return on December 18."

"Oh, okay. Have a safe trip. So, what triggered? I know that face, Mikan."

"Well.." She is my bestfriend after all. so, practically, she knows every expression I have - from the time when I'm troubled to the time that I'm hiding something.

"Well, you see, Natsume confessed to me. I'm just not ready yet. He did also say that he would wait for my answer. I just don't know Hotaru." I looked at her. Looking for answers.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I think just pray. And look into this verse 1Peter 5:7." She said.

"Thanks, Hotaru. Can you also do me a favor, please? Can you give this letter to Natsume?" I pleaded with cutey-dog eyes.

"Ugh. yes, sure. You know I can't resist those eyes, baka."

"Thanks, Hotaru. Ti'll then. I got to go pack." I went to her then hugged her tight.

After that, I left.

**Hotaru's POV**

Mikan already left. I already miss her. Talking about her, she told me to give to give this to Natsume.

I searched Natsume's number in the internet. Luckily, I brought my laptop with me.

I am after all the information freak.

I love knowing almost everything especially when it's really needed.

I got Natsume's number.

Well, it was so easy since every freaking fan girl is talking about him. You just have to find the right girl and the right source.

I called Natsume_. _

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, I'm Hotaru. Mikan's friend. She wanted me to give you something. If it's okay with you, would you come here at Keisha's Cafe?"

"_Hn. Be there in 5."_

I hung up.

*5 minutes later*

I saw Natsume come in. I waved so he knew I was Hotaru.

He sat down where Mikan sat awhile ago.

"So, what is it?"

"Here. Mikan wanted me to give you this letter." I gave the letter to him.

Mikan did tell me all about him. He said he was a jerk, but a very sweet jerk at that. He was a pervert and still loves to peek at Mikan's panties. But Mikan said, above all else, he loves me. Now, knowing my baka bestfriend, I bet she just said that in a friendly manner, not even considering it romantic.

"I end my part. I shall leave." With that, Natsume nodded.

**Natsume's POV**

I opened the letter after Hotaru left.

After reading it, all I had to do was wait.

I can't do anything any more than hat.

Wait.

***On the day of departure to Paris***

**Mikan's POV**

I will be going.

I will see you later, Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume's POV**

I will see you later, Mikan Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mikan's POV

We just arrived at Paris.

It was amazing!

With all the different people, surroundings, and many others.

We arrived at our hotel. It was amazing. The floor was veniled. The walls were white. The bed was two king-sized beds with red bed sheets and white blankets. There was also a veranda.

I was so excited that I just dropped my baggage and jumped on to the bed.

After resting and thinking for awhile, I remembered the verse Hotaru told me about.

It was 1Peter 5:7.

"_Give all your worries and cares to God, for he cares about you._"

When I read it, my heart sank.

I prayed and poured it all to Him.

_Lord, help me, please. Help me to overcome the war, the bitterness, the hate, and all the other things. I'm tired. I'm so tired. Why can't you let my dad live? Why won't you give me the perfect man? Why are you letting me go through all this unnecessary pain? I don't knoe ehat to do anymore! I don't know what to think, what to feel, what to even know! I don't know anymore. Please send something, send someone, send anything just tell me what to do. Please.. _

I complained my heart out to God until I got tired and fell asleep with my teardrops falling from my eyes.

I woke up. Turned on the TV, and saw a verse. It was Jeremiah 29:11.

" _For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, saith the LORD, thoughts of peace, and not of evil, to give you an expected end."_

That was my answer. He had his plans. I just had to wait.

So, in conclusion to that, I spent the following days questioning God and finding myself again.

**Mikan's Mom POV**

I see my daughter in pain. I see my only daughter in pain.

Why do I have to see her like that?

My husband is gone.

The pain is not gone.

I looked up 1Peter 5:7.

It helped me a lot.

I have no one to turn to except for God right now.

My husband was always the faithful one.

I never really was the one who would immediately turn to God.

My husband was the one who taught me how to love God, how to let yourself not be held captive, but let the Lord control everything.

I can't take the sadness when my husband died right in front of my eyes, but sooner or later, I learned to accept it and continue on with life.

When Mikan texted me, I already knew the stress and the sadness, she was feeling.

I suggested that we take a break and get away from this country for a little while.

She accepted and here we are.

I hope she finds herself.

I hope she will be able to renew herself.

I hope she will be able to trust and lean onto Him.

**Mikan's POV**

**November 12.**

A week passed since our stay here.

My daily discussions with God are making me feel better.

He let my heart felt lighter, and even helped me about my lovelife.

He revealed to me the other day in this verse Romans 5:3-5

_"We glory in tribulation also, knowing that tribulation works patience; and patience, experience; and experience, hope. And hope does not make shame, because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearts by the Holy Ghost which is given unto us."_

Telliing me that there is no shame in waiting on the Lord for his timing in his plans. While waiting for a mate, let your singleness work for the Lord.

**November 19**

This week God taught me that I should carefully choose my mate because I will live with him for the rest of my life.

Proverbs 12:4

_" A virtuous woman is a crown to her husband, but she that makes shame is as rottenness in his bones."_

**November 26**

This week God taught me not to have sex before marriage.

Hebrews 13:4

_"Marriage is honorable in all, and the bed undefiled. But whoremongers and adulterers God will judge."_

Tomorrow is Natsume's birthday.

What should I do?

**November 27**

I tried calling Natsume, but he won't pick up.

Finally, I received a message from him.

To: Mikan

From: Natsume

What hotel are you staying at right now?

To: Natsume

From: Mikan

I'm staying at Ca'audler Hotel. Why?

After that, I didn't receive any text.

I decided to take a walk outside.

While I was walking, I saw a raven-haired guy wit crimson eyes, tall, and a big body framework.

I know that guy.

He was..

"Natsume!"

The raiven-haired guy looked and as I said he was Natsume.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"So what made you come here? Oh, and happy birthday!"

"Isn't it obvious to get my girl."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me if I need to improve in any of the parts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mikan's POV**

I stopped.

"And how will I know that you're not just playing, Natsume?"

"Because I love you. I love you, Mikan. Darn it! These past few days you're the only one on my mind. I can't even get you out of it. I wanted to tell you properly. And here I am wanting to make it right. So, please just hear me out. "

"Show me, Natsume. I'm done with words. I already had enough with Ruka. I want to know and to see how you really feel about me. Why don't we stay together for awhile and see how everything works out?"

"What do you mean stay? Stay, meaning live together, or stay together-together?"

"Stay, living together. I also have my feeling, Natsume. I just don't want to hurt myself again."

Natsume held my hand. I closed my eyes.

_God, please help me in these situations._

I opened them, and saw two crimson eyes piercing right back to me.

"Let's go. My mom might be waiting. I'll introduce you to her."

We went back to the hotel.

We entered our room.

I saw mom.

"Hey, Mom, this is Natsume. Mom,Natsume,Natsume,Mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Sakura. I'm Natsume." Natsume said with a smile.

"Good to meet you, Natsume."

"Come on, why don't we eat and talk more about ourselves?" I invited.

"Sure." Both of them replied.

We went to a restaurant called Itallanis.

I ordered pasta. Natsume ordered steak. Mom just ordered a sandwich.

"So, Natsume, what do you do for a living?" My mom asked.

"Well, I compose songs for artists. I also have a band for myself. It's called Perilous."

"Oh, so you're a musician. I remember Mikan telling me last time that if he were to have a boyfriend, he would first have to play "More than Words" in guitar, and sing. Because you know, Mikan loves musicians. Especially when she doesn't know how to sing." Mom laughed. Oh, Mom, of all the things you could say.

I just kept quiet and continued eating my lunch.

"I know very well how horrible her voice as, maa'm. It almost cost me my eardrum the last time she sang." I looked at Natsume with a death glare, and saw Mom laughing so hard. Ugh, okay. Talk about me. Sure, go on.

Mom and Natsume sure had a good time sharing things about me. When we left, Mom said, "He's nice. I like him. You shouldn't let a man like that go to waste. And I think he's serious about you." Okay, so that's a sign. I just looked at mom and kissed her goodbye. Telling her Natsume and I had somewhere to go.

We spent our day shopping, eating, just catching up with each other.

While we were walking along the sidewalks of Paris towards the hotel I was staying, we had a good time talking about anything under the moon.

When we arrived, we said our goobyes.

"Hey, thank you. I had a great time today." Natsume said.

"Yes, me too. I shall see you tomorrow. Good night, Natsume." When I was about to close the door, he suddenly held my hand, and kissed me on the cheeks.

"That's it for now. I don't want to rush. Good night, Mikan." He left, and there I stood defenseless and vulnerable.

"Oooohh, someone just got kissed."

"MOM!" I screamed.

***The following day***

To:Mikan

From: Natsume

Hey, Mikan. Meet me at the Yilaker Park. 9 am. Is that okay?

To: Natsume

From: Mikan

Yeah. Sure.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. I took a bath, and dressed up. I wore a very dainty dress and a white flats.

I made my way to the park. I saw Natsume. I was about to go to him until I heard his voice. He was talking with someone on the phone.

"_Kaoru, I love you. "_

**_N/A: Sorry, I wasn;t able to update. I am and was busy at school. Anyway, I know this is short. I'll make it up when I'm not so busy anymore. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mikan's POV**

When Natsume saw me, he was about to smile until I slapped his face with tears starting to run from my eyes and ran away.

I ran and ran until I saw a waiting shed. Luckily, there ware no people in it. There I sat with my fave on my knees, and cried. I remembered my father when we attended his wake service.

_*Flashback*_

_"Mr. Sakura, may you rest in peace." The pastor said. _

_I see everyone crying. _

_I 'm tired of crying. _

_I didn't cry._

_I wanted to believe father is already happy with God beside him. _

_I looked at dad's sleeping face inside the coffin. _

_He was smiling. He looked so peaceful like he had never looked before. _

_We told the people who were arranging him to make him smile. _

_I learned when dad died right in front of my eyes that you have to make sure every time you are with a certain person, make sure every second, every minute, and every time you are with him/her, make it count. _

_He was the best dad I ever knew. _

_He was patient. He took his time letting me know life's imperfections by lettin me make my own decisions and suffer the consequences if I had to. Nevertheless, he was always there for me. He never told me, "I don't have the time." He would always make time for me even if he was the busiest person in this whole wide world. _

_He was understanding. When I would do something wrong and tell him my reasons, he would always listen and he never told me once that I was a bad kid. He knew I had my reasons, and he would always make sure I will be able to understand why I had to face the consequences. It was not because I was despised that I had to suffer the consequences, but it was because I was loved and cared enough for mom and dad to let me know the right from the wrong._

_He never minded what anyone would say about me. He would ask what happened before giving me a lecture._

_In short, he loved me. He never ever wasted a moment not to show it. He left a great legacy to me and to my mom._

_I love him._

_That's why I don't want to cry because I know he won't want to see his little girl cry when he died._

_I know he would want me to smile and say proudly, "You know, the best man I ever knew who lived, was my dad." _

_Dad never liked Ruka, but since he loved me so much he let me make my own decsions. _

_He told me I deserved better, and that I should find a better man who will treasure me more. _

_Love you, dad. I hope you're having a great time up there. _

_Love you and miss you._

_*End of Flashback*_

I miss the voice who usually comforts me when Ruka and I have a fight.

I sat there reminiscing about dad.

There, I left all of my anger and sadness.

I put it all out until my eyes would burst.

As my tears fell down, the heavens cried with me as well.

Feeling my pain, I closed my eyes and started to pray.

Hey, Lord. I'm tired. Why does every man play with me? Natsume? Is he the one? Well, I don't think so. I don't know, Lord. All I can do right now is trust You without any word. Right? Right. My heart is crying. Please soothen it. Please?

After putting all of my bitterness out, I started making my way home.

"Dear! What happened to you? You might catch a cold? Come on. Go take a bath and let's talk. Tell me everything, or if you like just rest for today. I don't need to hear it if you don't want to." Mom panicked helping me make my way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Mom. I'm tired. I'll take a bath and sleep. I'm beat. I haven't felt this since dad died." I said with a smile on my face, but my eyes telling every sadness built up in me to my mom.

Mom just nodded, and let me be.

I took a bath, and went to the soft and warm bed.

* * *

"Wake up, dummy!" She said while poking my head to wake me up.

"Wh-What? Hotaru? Why are you here!?" What a wonderful way to wake me up.

"You're mom called. She told me you needed me. Well, she told me you needed someone to talk to."

"Ugh! Leave me alone for awhile."

"Alright, just call me or whatever. I'll be staying here in Paris for a business meeting in a few days anyway. I'll take my leave."

I nodded and went back to my lying on my bed.

I checked my phone and saw 2 missed calls and 1 message.

It was from Natsume.

To: Mikan

From: Natsume

Hey. Everything was just understanding. Just please come to my apartment, and you'll understand everything. Please? I'm waiting for you. I'll wait forever. Just please hear me out.

Okay. So, I ignored the text. I got up and started my day. I wanted to pamper myself. I shall go shopping and buy myself a yummy banana split. or... Howalons!

I got up and let myself wear a very girly pink and white dress with matching white wedges.

I left and hopped myself to the shopping streets in Paris.

* * *

Let's see, I left at 10:30.

Now, it is 4:30.

Not bad. I got myself 6 shoes. All of them are wedges with different designs and colors.

I also bough 5 dresses, 10 statement shirts, and 3 skinny jeans.

And most of all, I bought 7 Converse shoes with different designs and colors.

Oh, I'm loving this day!

I was feeling hungry.

My stomach was starting to growl.

I ate at a cafe.

I ordered a yummy banana split and strawberry shake.

Strawberry shake... It reminds me of Natsume. He loves strawberries.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Oh, she's here.

I would love to see Natsume-kun's reaction when I meet her.

I tapped her shoulder and two beautiful hazel eyes looked at me.

She was beautiful just like Natsume said.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru."

I saw her surprised reaction and I just can't help, but tease her a bit.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I got sleepy because of waiting for Mikan.

I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw a note on the table.

It said,

_Honey, I shall be going to meet this Mikan of yours. I am sure she is very sweet knowing he caught that cold heart of yours. _

_See you in awhile, dear. I love you. _

_XOXO,_

_Mom_

Oh, Mom! Really?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hi, I'm Kaoru." My eyes widened in hearing her name. I mean why would Kaoru (whoever she is to Natsume) come and talk to me?

So, in response to her polite tone I replied, "Hello, there. What can I do for you?

O, Lord. Why are you doing this? But I know there's a reason. You said in Romans 8:28,

"And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose."

So, I'll just obey and let You control everything. After that, the irritation in my heart began to slowly fade away.

**Kaoru's POV**

"I was wondering if you know Natsume?" Oh, her cute reactions! I wonder if she'll be my daughter-in-law. I would be very delighted. Seeing her good nature, even though she seems irritated. She might still be thinking I'm Natsume's girlfriend.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you see, I think you and Natsume had a misunderstanding because of me. You see I'm her mother. We never got to meet each other when Natsume was in high school because I was always busy doing work overseas. And I know he doesn't talk about me much. So, I am very sorry."

**Mikan's POV**

I was shocked, surprised, speechless? I just don't know how God works. He is too far beyond my reach. I guess I just overreacted.

Now, that I think about it, all Natsume ever talked about when we were high school was her father and sister, but I never got to meet any of his family. Natsume said his father was in another country doing work. His older sister, Aoi, was studying designing clothes in Europe. She never really told me anything about her mom.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I didn't hear Natsume out, and immediately assumed he was just playing me."

"Oh, Mikan. I know deep in my heart, he may be cold or hard to read at times, but he will never do that to a girl."

I sighed.

"Well, I think I must fix this."

"Yes, dear. I think it would be appropriate if you two will talk things over. I am happy I have cleared the misunderstanding."

"And last one question, why does Natsume call you by your first name? I was just curious."

"It's because for safety precautions, Mikan. We always call each other by our first name in public, but if it's just us we always remember the courtesy to call each other by the status of each in the family. You won't understand it yet. Maybe someday, dear."

I nodded. I know there are things in the family that aren't meant to be known.

"I must be leaving. And I think you and Natsume have something to fix. See you later, Mikan."

"Thank you, Kao- Ma'am."

"No problem, Mikan."

And that, she left.

I texted Natsume.

To: Natsume

From: Mikan

Hey, can you come at a cafe near the shopping areas? There is only one cafe anayway.

To: Mikan

From: Natsume

Sure. Be right there in awhile.

**Natsume's POV**

My phone vibrated. I checked to see who texted. It was Mikan!

I read it, and then replied.

I started to shower and wear my clothes.

As I was about to leave the house, I suddenly got a call from mom.

_"Natsume, I already fixed it. She was very lovely. I wouldn't want a daughter-in-law more beautiful than her."_

"Come on, Kaoru. Stop teasing. Did your conversation with her go well?"

_"Yes, Natume. Don't worry. Just resolve it now. And don't mess this up."_

"Yes, yes."

_"One last thing, you do know you are just on vacation, right? Sooner or later you need to get back on doing the job. This is critical, Natsume. If you don't come back soon, things might just fall apart. Remember that_. _Don't forget to tell Mikan. She is an important part of this family now even though you are still not married, but you know me, Natsume. Don't let her go anymore."_

"Yes, I know, and it will never cross my mind. I know my job and my duties. I won't ever fail to protect you, dad, or Aoi. Don't worry. No one will get hurt. I'll take care of everything and I'll tell Mikan all about it when the time's right."

_"Okay. Very good, Natsume. See you later. Love you."_

"Same here."

I ended the call and made my way to the cafe Mikan told me about.

When I arrived, I saw her carrying so any shopping bags, and sipping her cafe latte.

I chuckled. Seeing how she threw her frustrations on shopping again. Just like in high school.

I entered the cafe.

I went to her and sat across her.

**Mikan's POV**

Here, he is. He entered the cafe, and sat across me.

No one's talking. I have to start the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

We both said in unison.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess, we could restart again. Please? And look, about Kaoru-" He asked with puppy eyes on his face.

"SSSHHH! I don't want to hear it. We already talked. So, we're okay, and of course, dummy. Who could resist those puppy eyes?" I said laughing. It felt. I felt good to know he wasn't playing me. It felt good to know he was there.

"Mikan, please don't tell anybody for now that she is my mother. No one must know. And concerning the living together, I don't think it would be a good idea. I would want to have that privilege when we get married if we ever do. But right now, it would be good to have our personal space. And it would tempt us both more if we live together." He sighed as he said the last sentence.

I nodded and smiled. I was happy to know he was serious and that he respected me.

"So, shall we carry on with your shopping? It seems like it's still not enough to satisfy you. I'll buy whatever you want as a punishment for making you cry last time." He said.

"Oh, I won't refuse that!"

The day ended happily. We went shopping. I made him buy many things. And he escorted me home. He also kissed me good night on the cheeks. He was not in a hurry to make me his. He was taking his time, and I was happy to see that.

I know, Lord that you set everything in Your own time. My marriage, my future family, You planned it all. The only thing I have to do now is wait. Good night, Lord. Thank you. Amen.

**Natsume's POV**

It felt good to spend the entire day with her. We just shopped and eat, shopped and eat, shopped and eat. Mikan's appetite never seem to stop amusing me. She ate like a dozen howalons. But how can she still be sexy after eating so much? Well, I guess she's just like that.

I was laughing like a crazy maniac as I was walking along the sweet night sidewalks of Paris.

Then, I suddenly got an unknown call.

"We found you, mister. Wait until we capture you princess."

"Who are you"? I started to track down the number, but he ended the call.

I called mom.

"Kaoru, Mikan's in danger. The PUPPIES are here. The PUPPIES found us." We used PUPPIES as a codename for them.

**Unknown Person's POV**

"Boss, I found them. I would gladly want to play. May I, please?"

_"Wait there for further instructions. Don't do anything foolish."_

"Whatever you say, boss."

**N/A: Hey guys! I hope you liked it. And thank you for the reviews I receieved. Thank you for the readers. I am so sorry if I'm not updating as frequently as before. School has been so busy and I got sick. Yeah. And if you see anything wrong, please tell me right away. If you also have suggestions please tell me as well. Thank you again! :)**

**Momo: Thanks for the review. I also talked about with my mom about what you said. And she said the same thing. So thank you for making me realize. Hope you continue reading! God bless you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Unknown's POV**

I can see her shopping.

Walking from store to store.

Laughing so joyfully.

I wonder what would Mister Natsume's reaction be if I peel her skin right in front of him? Screaming his name in agony. Oh, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Shall I text Mister Natsume? or just pursue my thinking? But master told me not to do anything until orders are given. Oh, this is hard. Then, I shall text Mister for a good morning. It is a very beautiful morning on the day of December 17.

**Natsume's POV**

I was awake all night trying to finish everything that needs to be done for the company, and ensuring my family's safety, including Mikan. The PUPPIES are making their move. As I was doing the finishing touches, I received a text from an unknown number again. It was the same unknown number from whom I received a call. It said:

_Hi, Mister Natsume. I hope you are doing well. I can see your princess is doing well. Shopping so early in the morning. Well, what can I say? It is a very lovely morning. Why waste it? I wonder what her reaction would be if I said hi. Oh, her pale skin! How intoxicating! What would it feel like to brush my knife against those skin? Would she scream so wonderful it will make my heart burst? These thoughts keep going through inside my head. A good day to you, Mister Natsume. Keeep her close. _

That bastard! No, I won't let PUPPIES touch Mikan. It is good that we is returning to Japan tomorrow. There, I can make final arrangements and settle this with PUPPIES. Damn them!

No, I won't fear them. I know everything has its purpose. Just please don't let me lose hope and faith.

**Mikan's POV**

The dresses are so wonderful! Shop Shop Shop until you drop!

_Bzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzz_

Oh, Natsume's calling.

I answered.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan, where are you now exactly? Tell me right now."_

"Well, I'm at a store called Dropper. Why?"

_"Stay there and don't talk to anybody you don't know until I arrive."_

"Okay. "

With that he ended the call. I wonder what's happened. He seemed so worried.

Natsume's POV

Mikan please be safe. I'll be right there.

Mikan's POV

While I was waiting for Natsume outside, Until someone grabbed my arm from behind and led me to a hidden valley. I kept on resisting, but he was too strong. I tried shouting for help but he instantly covered my mouth with tape. He held both of my arms, and he dragged me until we were nowhere to be seen. Then, a gang of men came. They were about 30 in number.

"Milady, I am sorry for dragging you like that, but I don't know how I will be able to talk to you without any people. Please don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

He took of the tape off of my mouth and unlocked my arms from his tight grip.

"So, dear princess, do you know who this person is?" He showed me a picture of Natsume. I looked at him and didn't say anything.

I will not speak until Natsume gets here.

I know he will find me.

**Unknown's POV**

Playing the tough guy eh. Let's see if you still can. Sooner or later you'll tell me what I want. I did have a hard time taking down all of her bodyguards though. Well, let's see what Mister Natsume will do now.

**Natsume's POV**

When I arrived at Dropper, I didn't see Mikan there. I checked the bodyguards I assigned to follow her, and they were all down. They were all unconscious. I'm ticking. I called mom.

_"Hello?"_

"They got her. Call everyone and let's have a meeting. Including the other comapnies we have alliance with. CALL ALL OF THEM!"

I threw my phone.

"Boss, I'm sorry. We lost her."

I heard one of the bodyguard said.

"What happened?"

"We were all secretly taken down from behind. I only got a glimpse of the look of the guy. He had long blonde hair. He looked like any ordinary citizen. He also wore a long-sleeved polo with pants. That's the only thing I got."

"Okay."

** Mikan's POV**

"Since you won't tell me anything, I'll just take you to master and let him do the talking. When's your flight back to Japan?"

I didn't answer. I won't tell him anything! He tried getting my bag, but I wrestled with him. sadly, he won. My passport was in there. He got my passport and ticket.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow. Then, tomorrow we shall leave. I'll give you time to get all of your things and be back here in 1 hour. Don't you dare tell anyone or else we won't know what might happen to this beloved lady over here. Not just her, but also these people." He showed me a picture of mom, hotaru, and everyone else that I loved, most of all, Natsume.

"NO!"

"Off you go."

That stinky little bastard! I need to go.

I left and hurried my way to my apartment.

I packed my things.

I wrote a letter for Natsume. He'll know what to do when he reads this.

"Where are you going, honey?" I heard mom.

"Oh, nothing mom. I just thought since we are leaving tomorrow I might as well pack my things. And mom, I won't be able to go home with you. well, you see- uhm.. A friend of mine wanted me to go back with her and she has some problems in her family. She needs me. I hope it is okay."

"Yeah, sure, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. And mom, please give this to Natsume." I kissed her and hugged her long.

I went out of the hotel crying.

I arrived at the abondoned place in time.

"Ready, missy?"

I nodded.

Natsume's POV

PUPPIES wil pay when I found out who that guy is.

My phone vibrated. It was Mikan's mom. I answered it immediately.

"Hello, ma'am? Is Mikan there?"

_"Yes, actually she just came here, but she left already. She wanted me to give you this letter. So, if it won't take much of your time please do come here." _

"I'll be right there in a jiffy."

I went to the hotel and saw Mrs. Sakura.

"Here you are, Natsume."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I opened the letter hastily.

It said:

_My dearest Natsume, _

_ I'm missing you already. I'll be gone for I don't know how long. A group of guys kidnapped me and blackmailed me. So, I need to follow them. I'll be waiting for my prince in shining armor. You're making me cry. They said they're going to bring me back to Japan and let me meet them with their master. We'll leave tomorrow. _

_ I wonder how our happy ending will be. See you later. I will miss you, my chubby chubby bear.(even though you have such hard abs :P)_

_ Love always,_

_ Mikan_

Wait for me Mikan. I'll come for you. They'll pay!

**N/A: Hey guys! Sorry for not being able to update. A Merry Christmas to all of you as well! May God bless you! Don't forget to thank God for your blessings this year! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Natsume's POV**

I'm getting tired of this war. I will end it. Soon.

I quickly got a ticket to Japan.

This problem is going too far already.

I know PUPPIES' hideout. My security has been as tight as a sandwich. My information is as updated as modern technology, and that's how I've been keeping tabs on PUPPIES.

I went on my way to the airport with haste.

A few hours has passed, and I can now see the lands of Japan. As soon as I landed my bodyguards fetched me. I dismissed them after we arrived to my apartment. My apartment would be safer than going to my own house. I'm sure they have already sent out spies.

I got my bag. I went to my closet and picked up my guns and knives.

With haste, I went to the hideout. It was a commercial building with an underground secret.

I entered the building without even bothering to stop. I was suddenly surrounded by fifty bodyguards. Now, this couldn't be anymore fun.

"Waaah! Help" That's one.

"No, please!" Two.

And it went on.

_Swing_

A knife. I was about to be stabbed until a guy saved my ass.

That guy was Ruka Nogi.

"Really now? Being the hero and stuff? Why won't you let me join?"

"Ruka, this is none of your concern. It's about Mikan."

"Shut up. I just wanted to save my best friend's ass."

He helped me back up, and continued on the mission.

We searched every room in the underground facility and commercial building, but Mikan wasn't there.

Then, a guy on the rooftop was waiting for us.

"Good afternoon, Mister. It seems that we have caught you in our hands."

And behind him, was the girl I've been searching for.

Mikan's POV

I miss Natsume. The naked stare of their eyes is making my heart shrink of fear.

A man was with me. I seemed like he was their boss. He looked like any normal business man, except the deadly eyes.

I won't lose to them. I won't lose to thei hideous eyes. Because I know, Natsume will come for me. He definitely will.

Just then, I heard the door smashed open.

I saw him. The man I have been waiting for.

**Ruka's POV**

Oh, here comes the love birds' reunion. Geez.

**Natsume's POV**

"Ruka, we need to finish this fast."

I let our my gun and shot it all over the sky, just to distract them.

"Ruka, now."

We made each end every bodyguard unconscious. Except for that guy, and his most loyal bodyguard.

"I never knew you would be this talented, Natsume Hyuuga. I guess it's time that we settle the feud in our family, brother."

"Likewise, brother."

**Mikan's POV**

I could hear them speak. But not so clearly.

_Brother_

Brother? He is Natsume's brother? What? What's happening? Why are they fighting?

**Natsume's POV**

He made the first move. We exchanged punches until we were all soaked in red liquid.

I saw Ruka finished his battle.

"Ruka, get Mikan out of here!"

Ruka was now getting Mikan, but Mikan was struggling.

"No, I won't leave without Natsume!"

I looked at Mikan one last time, and said, "I love you. Wait for me."

The door closed. Now, I must finish this.

**Mikan's POV**

"No, Natsume, no!" Ruka was dragging me out.

I was crying. The questions of uncertainty kept running in my head. What if I won't see him again? What if he died? What will I do if we were seperated eternally? I just don't want that to happen.

"I love you. Wait for me."

Those were the last words I heard before we were seperated again.

Those were the last words I would hold on to until I die.

Those were the last words that will make me hold on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Mikan's POV**

Ruka forced me to go and led me to my apartment. He went to the living room and let me sit on the sofa which Natsume and I shared. Ruka stayed standing while I sat on the couch. I asked him to call my mom because she will be arriving today and I didn't have the strength to speak yet. He called up my mom who already got back from Paris.

"Just don't mention anything that happened to your mom. Two people are enough to be a worry-rat about Natsume. That guy never seemed to put his safety in priority. Don't worry. He's a tough guy. He'll come back." His eyes were looking down with worry. It was evident that he was also trying to convince himself. His eyes clasped like praying that nothing bad will happen to Natsume.

Now, I await the future of uncertainty. Tears started to fall from eyes as soon as Natsume's smile flashed into my mind. What would happen if I won't ever see him? What would happen if he leaves me just like dad? I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. I started crying. I was hugging my knees. Then, I suddenly felt a pat on my back. The only one I saw was a blonde guy with blue eyes who looked at me with eyes saying be strong.

I remembered my mom. We only got each other now. I need to stay strong. I stood up and went to the bathroom to fix my messed up face and have a shower to cool down my head. After awhile, I heard the front door open. I need to look as cheerful as possible. I went directly to my room to get changed, put my smile on, and met my mom.

"Hi, honey. I thought you were going with Natsume. But, I never knew it would be Ruka."

"No, mom. We just happened to meet after I landed from Paris. So, how was your flight? Do you need anything?"

"None. Tell Natsume I said hi. So, I'll be leaving. I just visited Bye Ruka."

"Bye, Mrs. Sakura." Ruka replied.

"Okay, thanks mom. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." I hugged her good bye. I hugged her as tight as I could. It was what I need right now. After, I opened the door and let her out.

"Ruka, thank you fro today. I really appreciate it." I didn't look at him, but I was still grateful of the little actts he did.

"Yeah, just text me if you ever got info on Natsume. This won't mean anything. Don't worry. You're my best friend's girl already. So, I won't interrupt you anymore."

I nodded. With a wave, he left.

Two weeks have passed without news from Natsume. And on the 15th day when I was about to go out and eat lunch...

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.._

My phone was vibrating. Kaoru was calling. I picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan! How's Natsume? Is he with you?"_

"No, he stayed and told us he would finish everything."

_"I'm sorry for involving you, Mikan. If oyu would like, you can come to my house for tea and let me explain everything. Natsume's sister is here too. It would be nice if you two met."_

"Okay. I would be there in about.." I check the time and it was 1:30 in the afternoon."..2:00 is that okay?"

_"Yes, we will ba waiting for you."_

I ended it.

I made my way to Natsume's house. When I arrived, it was the same white massive mansion i visited when we were young. The gates opened. A maid guided me to Kaoru. I saw her sitting on a gazebo in a hidden in a garden. the garden was full of flowers and plants. There also stood a fountain. When Kaoru saw me, she welcomed me by the stairs of the gazebo. Behind her, I saw a brunette girl with short hair with the same crimson eyes Natsume has. She was tall, but not taller than me. She wore a dress which hugged her body frame perfectly. Nothing more from a student from design.

I made my way towards them.

"Hi, Ma'am."

"Hi, Mikan. Please feel free to call me Auntie Kaoru." She tried to smile joyfully, but it didn't work. She immediately broke down. I went to her and tried to comfort her. I hekped her make her way to the gazebo.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." I gave her my hanky to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Please sit. and Mikan this is Aoi. Aoi,Mikan." I gave a half smile. She smiled back, but let's admit. No one in this room is happy. We were all worrying about Natsume.

"Now, please ask questions as much as you like. i would be ready to answer." Kaoru started, while the maids were filling our cups with tea.

"Who exactly is the guy that kidnapped me which Natsume called brother?"

"You see, Natsume originally had an older brother. His name was Yuki Hyuuga. They were very close. Natsume admired him a lot when he was still a kid. But on one tragic day when Yuki was going back from a trip in college, by that time Natsume was already in high school, the car Yuki was riding on got hit by a truck. And we solemnly believed that he died. But a few years later, we received death threats, Natsume and the other parts of the family like Aoi got kidnapped, physical fights with the one who was sending death threats. And the guy was not alone. It was usually one of his men which made the physical beating. Soon, we found out it was Yuki's doing. He survived the accident. Yuki got mad because he found out he wasn't really our biological son, and his parents were killed by the Hyuugas because of the betrayal his parents did. We did not do it. Our grandparents ordered the assasination. But still, he was still full of rage. and we couldn't stop him. So, we set extra precautions. We set bodyguards, and security cameras, and many more. I loved that kid. He was like my own. I never treated him any different."

"I'm sorry. i didn't know it was like that."

"It;s okay dear. More or less, you're like a part of the family now." I asked more questions. And after getting to the bitter part, we talked about the happy moments. It won't be of any use if we would all be gloomy and sit quietly. We tried to lighten up ourselves by discussing about the happy times.

Aoi and I also got closer. We talked about Natsume's predictable personality. How clumsy Natsume would drink water in P.E. How he would not talk to girls because he was too shy and he would get irritated. if they just made friend with him because of his looks. The afternoon went on. Since it was getting cold and the moon was making its entrance, they invited me to come in, but I said I would stay out for a bit. They went in, and I sat on the bench near a pond.

I looked at the moon. It was a full moon. The moon above was beautiful. It looked so pure like it had no problems at all. A tear escaped my eye, but I realized being bitter won't help.

I stood up. And when I was about to go, someone hugged me. It was a guy. He was full of blood. When I turned around, two crimson eyes reflected the moon.

"Natsume."

**N/A: I hope you like it! I'll be ending the WHY story soon. :) Thank you for the people who constantly keep readin my stories! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

On instinct, my mind went to Natsume's cold touch and  
wrapped myself in his bloody self. After a few minutes of crying and  
being sentimental of his arrival, I realized I needed to bring him in the  
house. I carefully put his arm around my shoulder for support.  
Walking toward his house, I observed him. He kept quiet, unable to  
move, and speak. When we arrived by the door, Aoi was the first  
person who noticed us. I saw her eyes wide, and not a second later  
she immediately called a doctor. I laid Natsume on the red, smooth,  
and massive sofa. Quickly, I went to get something to wipe his blood  
off, but Natsume suddenly grabbed my wrist when I looked at him I  
saw weak looking eyes that wasn't like my Natsume at all. The  
Natsume I knew had intimidating, yet sexy and devouring crimson  
eyes like a lion. Damn, what did that brother of his do? I promise if I  
ever see him I'd immediately rip that head of his from his body. I didn't  
leave. I just grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe his  
head and arms while holding his hand. I took his ripped shirt off. Well,  
I guess one thing didn't change. His body is still as muscular as I  
remember except he has a lot of bruises. He's got one beneath his  
armpits, one in the side of his waist, and a lot more. Twenty minutes  
later, Aoi, Aunt Kaoru, and the doctor arrived. The doctor went to  
Natsume's side and checked him. Aunt Kaoru started to sob while  
Aoi hugged her. I went beside their side and hugged them. Warmth  
and comfort was what they needed right now. Yes, that's it. I know the  
feeling of losing someone, but luckily for them he can be saved.  
Luckily for us. The doctor started cleaning his body and putting  
bandages all over him, most of all his chest part, and put a splinter on  
his arm. He informed us that Natsume has four broken ribs and a  
broken arm. He also prescripted a medicine for the pain and the  
healing process. Then, he left.  
It was nine in the evening. Aoi and Aunt Kaoru excused  
themselves for the night. They asked if I wanted to stay in the guest  
room, but I declined. I felt safer beside Natsume. He was asleep.  
Thursday passed. Friday. Saturday. Sunday. Sunday. Monday came.  
His wounds worsened. The medicine isn't helping. What if he died?  
What if he left me? These thoughts kept going in to my mind. Water  
started to build up in my eyes. I restrained it from coming out. I can't  
be weak. I need to be strong. Strong like a rock. I kept coming to the  
Hyuuga household everyday after work. I just went home to eat,  
drink, and bathe. Nonetheless, you can find me beside Natsume. Just  
there. Waiting for him to wake up.  
I woke up. I'm all dressed up in a black dress for some  
reason I don't know why. My heart is tightening. I can't breathe.  
Someone help me! I can't breathe! Can't anyone hear me? I'm  
walking towards a coffin. Coffin? Did someone die? I slowly walked  
towards it. I have a white flower clasped between my hands. I'm  
almost there. I saw a man whose features were so evident. He has  
piercing on his ears, eyes that are sharper than knife, body more  
muscular than any model, actually he looked exactly like Natsume.  
Wait. Natsume? Natsume? That's Natsume. No, it can't be. He can't  
be in the coffin. He can't. He just.. I saw a name on the coffin.  
Natsume Hyuuga. This is his funeral. Shit, I don't know what's  
happening. I'm lost. I... I... I... let him die.


	17. Chapter 17

"Doc, is she going to be okay?"

"Don't worry. She'll be alright. She had fatigue and a concussion when she was hit by a car, but the medicine is working well, so, no need to worry. Sooner or later she'll be opening her eyes. Just a reminder: you have to be careful on how you act towards her for she might not remember you. And this: the mind may forget, but the heart will never forget. Good day, Natsume. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you, doc." When the doctor went out, I sat on the chair that was put beside Mikan's bed. She didn't need to be hurt. If not for me, of course. How many months went by after my ordeal with my brother? In all those months that I lost count and became unconscious, the only one that stood beside me is Mikan. There were times when I would hear her voice begging for me to come back. And I did, the next thing I knew, you were on the hospital. When they told me you were alive, I was so full of joy. You don't know how it threatened me to stay alive knowing that you were not going to be beside me. Damn it, Mikan. Don't leave me, please. Just don't. It is good that the driver of the car is paying for all of Mikan's expenses. If not, the driver would be the one running for his life right now. The driver hit Mikan's head bad. She had to undergo surgery immediately. She needed to stay in the hospital for further observations. I always sat beside her, slept on the couch; I didn't want to go away. Today was the 8th day of her stay in the hospital and she haven't opened her eyes. It was lunch time already. I need to eat. I called mom and asked her to stay for a while.

When I went down I found a cafeteria and ate macaroni. As soon as I went up, I saw nurses rushing to Mikan's door. I ran as quick as I could. I was mesmerized by her beauty like she's making me fall in love all over again, yet this time pain crotched into my heart like an open wound waiting to be spoiled. There she lays, her eyes opened, and looking right straight in mine. Her eyebrows twitching like she's trying her best to remember something. She looks at me with a troubled face and a troubled heart. She called my mother and whispered into her ear. Mom called me to come near. "Mikan, this is my son, Natsume. You were very great friends and I know for one that you two loved each other dearly." I went towards her and tried to put a smile on. I want to hug her and let her know how happy I am right now to know she is right beside me breathing steadily, but even with all these feelings, I told myself I'd take it slow. For her. So, I took her hand in mine and started talking with her. "Hi, Mikan. How are you feeling?" Mom smiled at Mikan and went ahead to talk with the doctor while I kept Mikan accompany. Just holding your hand is enough for me to know you're here. I don't need any other intimate actions just to say that I love you because I know in time, you'll remember me.

"Hi, Natsume. I'm feeling okay. Weird, I guess since a part of me has been taken. A very important thing, my memories." She looked down and gave me a sad face that I have always disliked to see. I lifted her face for her to look at me, and she did. Her eyes were so bright when the sun hit it at the right spot.

"Mikan, whatever may happen, I am always here beside you. That will never change even if you forgot me, forgot about everything, I will never leave you. Because that's just how much I love you." She looked at me with tears flowing from her eyes and hugged me. I know it hurts, Mikan, but I'm here so don't be afraid. I'm here.

** N/A: Hey guys. Sorry for the sudden change of writing style. I hope it doesn't bother you. Anyway, thanks for readin, and I hope you continue on until the end. God bless! :)**


End file.
